Several trans-substituted (+-)-2,5-disubstituted pyrrolidines occurring in various ant species were synthesized. These ant alkaloids when tested for release of blue dye deposited in rat tissues had a distinct effect. The Lukes-Sorm dilactam on reaction with alcohols and amines in the presence of acid afforded pyrrolidine-2-one-3-propionic acid esters and amides to be tested in biochemical assays representative for geriatric disorders such as Alzheimer disease.